valiant_the_wolf_pups_comunityfandomcom-20200213-history
CaveWings
CaveWings are a tribe of dragons originating in caves. They are characterised by their dark blue, purple, or green scales and their brightly-coloured transparent wing membranes. Other defining factors are their large, bat-like ears, their multicoloured eyes, their spiky, strong backs, and their long, thin tails which have flaps of membrane attached. They are the only known dragon tribe with the ability to breathe a poisonous gas, which appears to be based of the European legends of gas-breathing dragons. It is also possible that their blood is poisonous. They are currently under the rule of Queen Citrine, who challenged Queen Corundum to a fight and won. Description CaveWings have dark blue dark purple and dark green scales. Their ears are quite large for dragons, and their snouts end in a stubbed nose. They have flexible wings that have translucent membranes that are various colours. Their eggs are the colour of their wing membranes, as they wrap their wings around themselves in their eggs and the egg is transparent. Their backs are spiky, and their tails are long, thin, and have a small bit of membrane attached to them to help them maneuver in flight. Their eyes are large and are usually two or more colours. Abilities CaveWings have many unusual abilities. They are well-known for their excellent night-vision and echolocation, as well as their manoeuvring abilities in flight. However, their night-vision tends to blind them when they are in natural sunlight. CaveWings also have the ability to wrap themselves up in small balls, rather like armadillos. They wrap their wings around them when they are in this form, also explaining why their wings are slightly transparent; they can see what is going on around them whilst they are in this form. CaveWings can also make a loud calling sound, unique to each individual, which alerts to other CaveWings that they are trapped in tunnels. They can do this as soon as they come out the egg, however there is usually no need for the calling sound until they are one, because they rarely leave their mother's sides until that day. Another ability CaveWings are known for is their breathing of poisonous gases. They are the only known tribe who can do this, however, there is no known cure, and whilst they are immune, the other tribes aren't, so they generally try to avoid breathing it around other tribes. The gas is toxic until three days later, and it has a sickeningly sweet smell to it that lasts for up to a week. Occasionally, a CaveWing is born who breathes a flammable gas instead of a poisonous gas. This is common among hybrids, but is not unusual among pure-blooded CaveWings. They are known as fire-ball breathers, and they are often sent to the 'water caves'; a set of caves that are constantly damp and Have thousands of pools, ponds, and lakes. They are not allowed to go near any fire, and are generally viewed as dangerous. There is a lot of suspicion surrounding the Fire-ball Breathers, and they are seen as dangerous terrorists. It is currently unknown why Fire-Ball breathers are born, but some believe it is genetic. Society CaveWings are a widespread but secretive tribe. They live is complex cave systems under peaceful Meadow-Lands, and they rarely venture out. Usually they venture out to find some prey, sell some jewels, or, in the case of the late Princess Ametrine, meet secret lovers. The CaveWings are mainly miners. They spend lots of time down in the passages, scraping rock out to find a vein of some rare kind of rock. However, there are lots of other professions. A Medic is very valued in the CaveWing world, as miners very frequently get injured. Builders are also very praised, as it is very desirable for aristocrats to have a palace built out of a rare mineral. Another popular job is jewellers, however jewellers are often looked down on for maiming the natural beauty of minerals. Scientists are seen as genius, but are despised, as scientists are seen as 'gem-breakers' as they often desire to know more about gems, and do things such as break the gems apart to see their cleavage. CaveWings form lifelong partnerships. Divorce is not an option, which has caused many arguments. Many spouses have been murdered in order to marry again, and if a spouse dies a murder investigation is always carried out. There is a lot of aristocracy in the CaveWing society. The aristocrats don't work, and are expected to marry other aristocracy. All aristocrats are a dark black, and if a child is born with lighter scales, they are suspected of bastardy. Aristocrats usually live in buildings, unlike the lower classes, who live in simple caves. The aristocrats are very resented by the lower classes, and it is suspected that a rebellion will soon take place. 'Aquamarine Castle' is the name of the castle that royalty reside in. It is situated on an island next to an underground river, and it is where all the royalty reside. The castle is one of the only places with light, as the roof above it has a hole which shines directly on the castle. Names CaveWings are named after minerals. The minerals are chosen according to the colour of their wings, which all look like a certain mineral and have the patterns and colours of that mineral. They may also be named after rocks (More than one mineral), metals, or elements such as sulphur. FanFictions #Four Years Later (add any CaveWing-based FanFictions here) Queens #Queen Corundum #Queen Citrine (add any Queen ocs here) Members of the Tribe #Queen Citrine #Princess Ametrine (Deceased) #Princess Spinel #Princess Fosterite #Prince Chalcedony #Blue John #Cassiterite #Duke Lapis Lazuli #Halite #Hematite #Duchess Acanthite #Olivine #Chrysoprase #Malachite #Barbertonite (add any ocs here) Trivia *CaveWings were inspired by Berry's visit to Castleton, when they entered the mines and bought a piece of Blue John. *Their Poison-breath was inspired by Berry reading European dragon tales. *They won the tribe competition. *Most CaveWings sleep wrapped around Stalagmites. *They are nocturnal. *Their odd eyes are inspired by Berry's own 'odd eyes'. Gallery Aquamarine Castle.jpg|Aquamarine Castle 1.jpg|A regular CaveWing town Cave Non-Transparent.png|CaveWing Non-Transparent Base - Credit to Plasma Cave.png|Transparent base - Credit to Plasma (if you have any images of CaveWings, add them to the gallery.) Category:Fanon Tribe Category:Tribes Category:CaveWings